


Your Silence Scares Me More Than Our Scars

by JeanOurQueen



Series: Sharing Scars [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But like the canon ones, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING PLANNED THOUGH!, Temporary Death, Will add more tags as I go, none are permanent tho, sort of follows events/timeline of Cassandra's Batgirl run, the first couple chapters mention cain's torture of cass a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOurQueen/pseuds/JeanOurQueen
Summary: You share marks with your soulmate. If you draw on your hand, your soulmate gets the same drawing. If you get scarred, so does your soulmate. And if you die, your soulmate feels it, too. 
Harper Row is concerned for her soulmate, who keeps acquiring new scars, who never writes back to her. She's concerned because her soulmate died and came back, she's concerned because it's her soulmate. But Cassandra Cain--well, Cassandra isn't even sure what soulmates are.





	

Harper huffs in annoyance as her mom frets over her. There were more scars, today. Three small circle ones, one on her shoulder, and two on her back. All three went straight through her, leaving matching marks on the front of her body. Her mom smiles-- it’s her special “Everythings okay Harper” smile reserved for whenever new scars appear-- and pats her head, leaving to go look for her dad.

 

She pretends like she doesn’t know what they’re talking about, when they leave the room. Pretends she doesn’t hear them arguing about what to do. After all, it’s nothing new. She’s been getting the scars as long as she can remember and even if they don’t happen as often as they did when she was _really_ little, she has new ones every few days. 

 

“At least we know her soulmate is still alive,” the doctor her parents brought her to had said, “Beyond that there’s not much I can do until we know who they are.”

 

Of course, Harper pretended she hadn’t heard that, either.

 

She shakes her head a bit-- like maybe it’ll help clear out the negative thoughts-- and hops off the couch, walking across the room to get her best markers out of the drawer. She picks out her favourite one-- A bright blue-- and gets to work, writing on the back of her hand.

 

_Are You Okay?_

 

_Y N_

 

She waits, just like she always waits. Her soulmate doesn’t answer, just like they  _always_ don’t answer.  She tries not to let it get to her as she starts to draw instead.

 

***

 

Cassandra is sitting alone, playing with a knife when the tingling feeling starts on her hand. She grins excitedly, dropping the knife as she watches the colours start appearing on her hand.  Today the squiggly shapes start out the colour of the sky. Theres one line of them and then another, although the second one only has two, spread far apart. It’s almost like whatever makes the colours is asking her something, like  they’re trying to talk to her. She wishes she knew what it was saying, wishes she could read it and answer.

 

She had tried before, to ask Cain to teach her to read. To speak. Asked in the only way she knew how, grabbing a book off the floor and showing it to him. He had hit it out of her hand,  slapped her face. She hadn’t asked again, after that.

 

He wouldn’t let her have those words.

 

But these words-- if they’re words at all, anyways-- he can’t take away from her. These words are  _hers_ ,  even if she doesn’t understand them.

 

Later, when she finally runs away from Cain, the words and drawings are all that keep her sane. All that she has to hold on to. She wishes she knew who made them or where they came from, almost as much as she wishes she knew what they said.


End file.
